Some known self-service systems (e.g., interactive voice response (IVR) systems, online websites, real-time online chat systems, mobile applications, web-based applications, etc.) are used to service routine customer queries and/or transactions, such as, for example, servicing credit cards, account payments, and/or the like. Self-service systems can be deployed over data networks, such as (but not limited to) dial-up access networks, broadband networks, mobile data networks, and/or the like. However, network connection strength, availability, and/or quality can vary, especially when individuals are interacting with the self-service network while in motion (e.g., via a mobile phone-based application while moving). The interaction between a user's device and the self-service system can be impeded, interrupted, and/or otherwise negatively affected by the varying network performance, thereby affecting the quality of service received by the user.
Thus, a need exists for detecting changes in network/connection parameters in substantially real-time, such as strength and/or bandwidth, and adapting communication between the system and the user's device for improving quality of service received by the user.